customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:2131:DA7D:F1F4:6051-20180128164907
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,332 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Templates, Barney & Friends Seasons Season 9 (battybarney2014's version) Revision as of 21:51, January 20, 2018 by 2604:2000:DEC2:E700:409B:B6E7:1F7D:B9C (Talk) (diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) View source Comments (21) Share Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September-December 31, 2004. Barney & Friends Season 7 Contentsshow Cast Dinosaurs Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") N/A (played Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic") Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! What I Want to Be When I'm a Firefighter You Can Count on Me! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (December 31, 2004) Sleepover Surprises The Clean Up Club Let's Go Hunting I Love My Neighborhood Goodbye, Blankey Our Surprised Pets Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air Rainy Days are Fun Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground Animal See, Animal Do My New Shoes Soup's On! The Greatest Show on Earth A Friend in Need It's Magic Going on a Fishing Trip Back on Track Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner The Park Sale School Days I'm a Scientist My Baby Brother All About Me Specials Barney's Birthday (September 9, 2005, video release) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia This season marked: BarneySeason9Cast Season 9 Cast The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. "My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). The season has its soundtrack were released as Season 9 Sing-Along and Season 9 - Let's Make Music! on CD and Digital from 2013-2014.